The present disclosure relates to household textiles, in particular to a household textile product with an anti-slip effect.
Existing household textile products such as mattresses, mattress cases, mattress covers, seat cushions, sofa covers, cushions, cushion cases and the like, whether they contain a filling or not, are prone to movement when the human body moves on top of the product. As shown in the example of FIG. 1, when a person applies a force from the top or side of the product, the entire product (e.g., mattress) moves readily. Such movement has an impact on its performance and comfort.
Accordingly, there is a need for a household textile product with an anti-slip effect. Desirably, such a product addresses the problem afflicting existing products, namely the tendency to slide in use. More desirably, such a product increases the friction between the base of the product and its support, avoiding undesirable movement of the household textile product.